Naruto and the Digidestined
by PlotSearcher
Summary: What if naruto had someone to help become a true ninja? What if there was another Uchiha? What if the Tailed beast were digimon? Find the answers in here.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first story so please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and my OC's

On a small dirt road there walked a lone traveler. His destination? The Village Hidden in the Leaves, also called Konaha. To most people he looked strange; a man in a red full body cloak with the hood up is not something you see every day.

"Halt" said one of the guards.

"Slowly lower your hood, please." the man gave a sigh then complied.

"Papers?" his partner asked, "And would you please take off that mask?" the man looked at him in confusion then felt his face.

"Dang it. Forgot I was still in this form." the blond armor clad warrior said before he was enveloped in hundreds of little bars of blue light. The two guards were alert, ready for anything. When the light went away a black haired young man, who looked to be twenty, took the place of the warrior.

"Sorry for that, where I'm from we usually don't worry about our changing forms." The guards stayed alert. The man handed one of the guards several papers and waited.

"Why does it say you have two names?" asked one of the guards.

"As you saw I have two forms. This one is the form I was born in. However the other one was given to me by the spirits."

"So you're a monk?" asked the first guard.

"Sort of" The guards continued to search his papers till they came to the last page.

"It says here you are searching for something. What are you looking for?" The man sighed again.

"Though the spirits have found me worthy of the form they gave me they said I was not worthy of both halves of it. As such they told me to find the one who can handle the responsibility of being what we are."

"Please wait here for a few minutes and you will be escorted to the Hokage." The man nodded then sat and started to meditate. He was drawn out of his trance as for people in mask land next to the gate guards.

"Honō-san? Please fallow us" said the man in the hawk mask.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was not having a good day. First his secretary quit, then the coffee machine broke down, and now he was facing one of the most horrifying creatures in existence. Many a men had faced this beast and only one was known to have defeated it.

"Curse you Minato, Curse you to the lowest levels of hell." The Hokage sighed as he pulled yet another stack of papers on to his desk. "You could have at least told me how you beat the paper work. I swear every time I look away it grows." There was a knock on his door.

"WHAT!" he yelled at the person who dared to interrupt him. The door opened to show ANBE Hawk and his team escorting a young man dressed all in red.

"Hokage-sama we brought Honō-san, as ordered." The aging Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you Hawk. Dismissed." the ANBE bowed then they all disappeared, thought they did not leave the room. The Hokage gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

"Please take a seat." Honō bowed slightly then sat. "My men tell me that you are here looking for someone." Honō nodded.

"Sir, maybe I should explain it better."

He gestured for Honō to continue. Honō took out a folder and handed it to the aging Hokage.

"Before his death the Yondaime Hokage sent me on a one man mission to investigate several mysterious disappearances. To keep my cover I was listed as MIA thought KIA on a separate mission."

"So the papers you gave the guards…"

"Were made by the Forth; however I had to alter them while on my mission"

"And what did you find?"

"Before the age of ninja there was a time when man ruled most of the Earth. As we advanced in our knowledge we built machines that could do the work of hundreds of people in hours. Eventually the devices were a part of everyday life. But as our world changed with our knowledge another was built. This world was called the DigiWorld." The Hokage looked at Honō in confusion.

"The DigiWorld was originally a small program on a government run project, but it grew into so much more. It grew and grew until it created a new form of life." The Hokage held up his hand.

"Not that this is not an interesting story but what does this have to do with your mission?" Honō took a small object out of his pocket.

"Have you ever seen something like this before?" It looked like a red walkie-talkie with black detailing on it. "No"

"That device was created in the DigiWorld almost two thousand years ago." The Hokage looked shocked.

"As I was saying there was a new life form that was called a Digimon. This creature came in many forms and each had their own name. But as in the human world the Digimon started to fight. The Human Type Digimon, who looked and acted more like humans and the Beast Type Digimon fought for a long time till there came a Celestial Type Digimon named Lucemon who brought peace to the DigiWorld."

"And he was behind the disappearances?" Honō shook his head.

"No lord Hokage" The Hokage looked confused.

"Lucemon lost himself in the power that he got and started to torment the Digimon." the Hokage nodded his head.

"From the other Digimon arose ten legendary warriors. They fought against Lucemon and eventually sealed him away. But they knew that it would not be forever so they changed into Digital Spirits and gave them to three Celestial Type Digimon who were charged with taking care of the world. But again they fought and one of them lost himself in the darkness. Eventually six humans were called to the DigiWorld." The Hokage tilted his head sideways in confusion.

"These six were charged with finding the ten legendary warriors who had split into two spirits. A human spirit and a beast spirit. Through many battles and other trials they gathered the spirits, but shortly after Lucemon was freed. The children who had gathered the spirits wound up combining the spirits into one and they defeated Lucemon. The children returned to their world, their lives changed for the better. But one hundred years later someone had found a way to bring Digimon into the human world and started to experiment on them. What they created got out and brought an end to the reign of the human race but also the DigiWorld." The Hokage looked at Honō confused

"If it was destroyed..."

"Not destroyed. It merged with the Human world creating new types of creatures. We know them today as Summons." The Hokage nodded.

"After almost one thousand years the monster was released Humans had reconnected with nature and started using a type of energy they called chakra. A man who history will call the Rikudō Sennin learned how to trap the monster inside of himself. But like all men his time came and so came the creation of the Byjuu, or as we like to call them the Tainted Nine. Yet that is not all that was found by him. In his travels he found all the spirits of the ten legendary warriors and hid them till the ones who were meant for them found them. On my mission I found the Human Spirit of Fire hidden in an elemental seal. I was deemed worthy of it but the beast spirit said that another was meant to have it. So I traveled hoping to bring both to Konaha. In my travels I met the ten others and they like me had only been gifted with one spirit." The Hokage looked at Honō with a calculating look.

"When all ten of us had gathered the spirit told us to go to the land we each came from. There we would find the person meant for the other spirit." The Hokage looked him in the eye

"What else did they tell you?" Honō laughed. "Was I always that easy to read?"

"It's only because I watched you grow up Jin."

"Jin Uchiha, a name I have not used in a long time. Anyway they asked us to try and find the person in our homelands first, and if we can we are to try and purify the Digimon that now make up the Byjuu."

"And what are your plans for your old clan?"

"If what I have heard is true then I need to take over as clan head, don't I?"

"After we find your new student we can file the paper work for that."

"You just want to put it off as long as you can old man."


	3. Chapter 3

(THE ACADAMY)

"Oiroke no Jutsu"

"NARUTO!" Iruka, Konaha academy sensei, Chunien and right now nose bleed propelled missile. Jin looked from the teacher on the floor to the Hokage

"Are all students taught that? Cause if so you really upped your standards. Though that form is a lack of taste."

"No that was just one of the students using the Transformation Jutsu to prank his teacher." Honō shook his head

"You might be right about the prank but you're wrong about the jutsu." Iruka looked at him confused.

"I can see through illusions and what he used was an actual full body transformation. Not the academy taught illusion." Both the Hokage and Iruka were surprised by the Jin's words. All of the students were looking at the two guests at the door.

"Forgive my disrespect Hokage-sama; is there something you needed from us?" The Hokage chuckled

"Actually Iruka this young man with me came to test your students for a special gift." The class's ears perk at that. The three adults stood at the front of the room.

"Well Jin-san", said the Hokage. "Please start your test." Jin nodded then pulled out a scroll.

"On this scroll there is a storage seal, inside of which there is a box. In that box is a device which will determine if one of you is the person I am seeking." After opening the scroll and releasing the box he took a key from his neck.

"Should you be that one you will gain many things; however there are several things that will change your life forever." Honō opened the box and a device that looked like the one he had shown the Hokage only it was orange instead of red floated out. It floated to about eye level then moved towards the students. It scanned the first row without stopping. Then half way through the second row it stopped. It rescanned two of the students one who was dressed all in blue and the other one was the already identified Naruto. After several minutes it stopped and then floated to Naruto. Everyone waited on baited breath as it landed in his hand. On the small square screen a symbol that looked like several broken circles forming layers with a dot in the center and a female voice said "It is time." Just as Naruto was enveloped in light Honō grabbed him and shushind to the outside training area.

Just as the others arrived to see what was happening the lights dissolved to show a red armored dragon warrior like creature with orange wings.

"What is your name?" asked Honō. The people watching looked at him in confusion, as Iruka had already identified him as Naruto.

"BurningGreymon" said the now named creature. Honō nodded then was enveloped in the same light only it dissipated faster. Where he had been standing was now what looked like a red armored samurai with spike blond hair.

"Hello BurningGreymon I am Agunimon" Suddenly the three horns on BurningGreymon's head started to glow then they formed a beam that shot to the ground. When the dust settled there was now a third creature. It bowed to the others before saying in a feminine voice

"I am Kyubimon" She was yellow and white with a red and white rope around her neck with the bow on the back of her neck and bells on the ends. On her forehead, shoulders and hips she had the yin yang symbol and her paws and the tips of her tails appeared to be ablaze with white fire.

Agunimon looked at Kyubimon and said "Are you able to take your base form?" She nodded.

"Now that I have been purified yes I can."

"Then we should all Change and explain what happened" with that all three were enveloped in light. When the light diapered Jin and Naruto stood where their changed form was and where Kyubimon was now stood Renamon, a yellow and white humanoid fox Digimon with purple arm warmers.

Several of the students looked scared others confused. Jin looked at the Hokage

"Lord Hokage my partner has been found, and it seems we dealt with one of the Tainted Nine" the Hokage nodded his head.

"I can see that. I must say I am surprised to find your report so accurate as to find a need to revise our history. Though I do have a question." Jin nodded.

"Now that he…"

"She Lord Hokage, Renamon is a female and as for what she will do now. Most likely she will look for a human partner and work with them."

"If I may." said Renamon, "While in the seal I saw several children that might make good partners for me, however one in particular stuck out to me."

"And who would that be Renamon-son?"

"I believe her name is Tenten…" The aged Hokage nodded "I will see what can be done…" As the Hokage was speaking, several civilians and shinobi walked into the academy training grounds.

"Look"

"The Fox"

"I told you it would get out!"

"We're all going to die!"

"Kill it before it can destroy the village." As the mob started yelling to kill Renamon a dark aura started to surround Jin.

"Lord Hokage do I have permission to retaliate if this crowed of cannon fodder were to go after Renamon"

"I would rather you did not but as they have broken my law you may do what you need to." Honō nodded his head before activating his Sharingan. The crowed instinctively flinched at the sight of the fames Uchiha eyes.

"Listen well you fools. I am Jin Uchiha, current head of the Uchiha clan. Should any of you try to attack my student, my clan or my friends I will see that each and every one of you wishes you had been allowed to visit Ibiki." Out of the crowed stepped several people in very flashy robes three of whom caught Jin's attention.

"Just who I was coming to see." he said with a smile before pulling out three scrolls.

"Koharu Utatane, by order of Lady Tsunade, Head of the Senju clan, I am to relieve you as proxy of the Senju clan with a thank you for your service these many years and a hope that you will still work with the clan to better Konaha." After which Jin hands the Konaha elder the scroll with the Senju crest on it. The elder bowed before asking

"Will Lady Tsunade be returning to us shortly?"

"Yes elder. She said she was going to help with an outbreak in Northern Fire country before she returned" The elder smiled, happy to finally be able to return to her retirement.

"If that is all I think I must talk with the lord Hokage about something." She and Jin bowed as she left to join the Third Hokage.

"Homura Mitokado, as the legal guardian and sensei of the Uzumaki clan heir I release you as proxy with thanks and hope that you like lady Utatane will continue to work with the clan to better Konaha." Homura bowed and accepted the scroll before saying

"I am sorry I could not help the heir more but…" Jin nodded.

"If my information is correct you will be called as a witness soon enough to make up for that." Jin said with a smile. Homura bowed again before joining his old team mates.

"Danzō Shimura, as the legal guardian and sensei to the heir of the Namikaze, I end your illegal hold on the position of proxy and charge you with attempted theft, attempted line theft, forgery of over 5,000 legal documents, child abuse, and Treason." The crowed that had gathered had become very silent as Jin said each charge against Danzō.

"Jin san, do you have evidence to hold those charges?" ask the Third Hokage. Jin nodded before he disappeared from sight. When he reappeared he had a sword to Danzō's throat and his sharingan active.

"This is my proof for all that is not related to the Namikaze clan." After he said that he pulled Danzō's bandages off revealing his stolen Sharingan. "He also has part of the First Hokage implanted into his body. The treason comes from this and working the Nuke-nin Orochimaru." The crowed began to murmur at this revelation.

"Danzō for these crimes alone I have no choice. By the power vested in me as Third Hokage I sentence you to immediate execution." The Third Hokage nodded to Jin who did several hand seals before placing one hand on Danzō's head and the other on his own.

"Kinjutsu: Jōhō Doren Jutsu" Danzō's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He had several seizers until finally his head exploded.

"Jin san did you have to use such a destructive method?" asked the aging Hokage as several civilians and students got sick from the display.

"No Lord Hokage. It looks like he had safeguards in place to insure that what he knew left with him at his death. Fortunately my Jutsu did not trip any of them while I was getting them, but only as I was leaving." As he finished speaking several Shinobi showed up.

"What has caused such an act of unyouthfulness to be done here?" Cried the one in green spandex. As the Hokage was about to speak a white light shot from Renamon and ended in the hands of a young girl whose hair was in buns, one on each side of her head. When the light cleared she had in one hand a deck of cards, in the other a device similar to the one Jin and Naruto had but with a slot to slide cards through.

"Well that takes care of that issue." said Jin. But he knew that this was only the start of many rough times to come.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to all who have taken the time to review. one thing i saw was someone brought up s2 of Digimon. This will be mostly s3 and s4. Also Sakura will have little time untill i get to a post skip area. This is just because i find her too bitchy at that time. With out further wait heres chapter 4.

Jin looked out on the lake where Naruto and Sasuke were trying to walk without dropping any of the leaves that were on their arms. Two weeks had passed since the day the fire beast spirit had chosen Naruto. In that time Jin had started the long process of getting Naruto to the right level in skill and fixing several issues with Sasuke. The last task proved more difficult until Jin had found a mind altering seal on the nape of his neck.

While Jin was in the midst of his ponderings something came flying at him from the tree line. Without even looking up he caught it and threw it at Naruto while throwing a kunai in the direction the other projectile had come from. As it hit Naruto it popped and he was covered in orange paint. The hit also caused him to lose concentration, which lead to Naruto falling into the lake.

"Damn it Sensei!" Naruto sputtered when he surfaced. "How the hell are we supposed to get better at this if you're always throwing things at us?"

"Naruto language." Jin reproached as he looked in the area the paint filled balloon had come from.

"Sensei Japanese." was his cheeky response as he got standing on the water again and gathered the leaves to place them back on his arms.

"I guess we'll have to add another hour to the etiquette lessons." Jin said with an evil smile on his face. (Think Yamato's 'persuasive' face, only smiling) Jin noticed his kunai had only hit a small rudimentary one missile launch device. "Besides you're supposed to dodge the projectiles to better your control and reflexes."

"Yes Sensei." said Naruto as he put the last leaf on his arm. After he had finished speaking another projectile went flying at Jin, however it was Sasuke who found himself as the target when it got redirected.

SPLASH

Sasuke resurfaced his hair now dyed a dark red.

"Don't think I didn't see that smirk on your face when Naruto got hit." Sasuke just glared at his cousin.

"Why can't I just turn into BurningGreymon and dodge in the air?" asked Naruto

"Because, relying on one thing too much makes you weak and leads to your death." Jin told Naruto. "That is what causes most of the clans and ninja of powerful nations to stagnate and die, while ninja like Lord Hokage are still alive. He got to where he is because he was willing to work hard and diversify his cache of skills **and** jutsu. That is also why he is called 'The Professor' and 'The God of Shinobi'." Naruto nodded at his Sensei's explanation. Ever since Jin had started teaching him Naruto had found thing that were normally boring, like history, to be easy to understand and more useful.

"Does that list of clans include ours cousin?" asked Sasuke.

Jin nodded, "Unfortunately our clan became prideful of our eyes and simply copied whatever jutsu we wanted. However, as I have told you, simply copying the jutsu does not give you instant mastery of it. Only through practice and hard work can one become a master at something."

As he finished speaking a third projectile came at him. Instead of sending it at Naruto or Sasuke this time he sent into a bush right behind him. From the bush came a thud and a feminine grunt.

"Nice work Tenten." he said to the girl who walked out of the bush. "You do need to work on your stealth however. Also remember that like the others you must also round your skills out as shinobi. You and others remember Lady Tsunade for her strength; however she is also gentle when she is healing. Right now your only part of the way to your goal."

He had finished again when a fourth projectile came flying fast and at an angle towards his head. Jin simple tilted his head and it went right past. The missile kept going into a tree branch where Renamon had been leaning against the trunk. The two collided causing Renamon to fall to the ground.

"I'd say that was a productive day, wouldn't you four?" Jin asked the two academe students, one gennin and one Digimon. All four were covered in different colors of paint, dirt, water and sweat, while Jin was still as clean as he was when he got dressed this morning.

A little later, after the four had gotten a little cleaner they were walking to get lunch when Jin stopped.

"You can come out now, Itsu." said Jin. Out of the shadows of an alley stepped a pale man with a bandana that covered a bald head. He wore all black. A sleeveless shirt and pants tied to his ankles with white training wraps.

"Guys this is Itsuwarinokage. He's another one of the ones who have been chosen by the spirits." Itsu bowed in greeting to the young ninja.

"Were you able to find your partner?" Jin asked. Itsu sighed and shook his head. Then he started moving his hands in several motions that confused the others in the group.

"Yeah, I found my partner and he helped Renamon to be purified." he replied placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Itsu made several more motions with his hands.

"We can talk with the Hokage about finding your partner here. I actually think I know the clan that they might come from." seeing the confused looks on the others he said, "Itsu is a mute. He has learned to use other forms of communication due do his lack of a voice, but he can still here just fine. In fact his hearing is better than most ninjas due to his lack of a voice." Itsu's pale cheeks pinked a little at Jin's complement on his hearing.

"So what spirit does he have?" asked Naruto

"The correct word is which, no what." Jin told him, resulting in an eye roll. "And Itsu holds the Beast spirit of shadow. Having a spirit also means that when he has spirit evolved he is able to speak. That's why he's such a chatter box in his beast form." That comment earned him a scowl from Itsu and several angry movements.

"You wouldn't." Jin said paling a little.

"What?" asked Tenten.

"He just threatened to tell on me to Shin." he said giving a slight shiver. Itsu grinned at Jin's fear.

"Whose Shin?" asked Sasuke.

"She's his girlfriend and the carrier of the Human spirit of the wind."

"What's so bad about her?" asked Naruto

"You know how you can pull a prank and the only ones who can catch you are me, Iruka, and the Hokage?" Naruto and the others nodded, with the other three shivering at the memories of some of his pranks.

"She can be standing perfectly still and not move a muscle and people still get pranked." Sasuke, Tenten and Renamon all paled while Naruto had stars in his eyes.

"No you may not ask her to teach you her methods." Jin said flatly. The others nodded vehemently.

"Where is she now?" asked Tenten. Jin

"Suna if things are going as planned."

With that the group continued their walk to get lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So sorry to all of you. I was hunting plot bunnies and this one got away from me so I had to hunt it down. Now in the time since I posted the last chapter there have been more following this story. Thank you all for that. I just ask that you review my work so that I can better myself as an author.

Poll: I am working on a Harry Potter/Legend of the Dragoon cross over and need help finding the right Water dragoon. Please submit your answer along with the reason you want that female to be the one in a review or a message. This will close on Sep. 1st. Thank you.

Current nominees:

Ginny

Tonks

Flaur

Gabriel D.

OC

Other HP Fem.

(Daphne and Luna are not part of this list due to them already having the Light [L] and Shadow [D] dragoon spirits.)

Disclaimer: If I owned either of these there would probably be a lot more plot wholes in the source material then there is now.

Naruto woke on the day of the final exam to find himself hanging in a cocoon of rope tied to the ceiling of the women's side of one of the bath houses in Konaha. Cursing his sensei and his strange training/torture methods. Just as he got free he heard voices and footsteps heading towards where he was. Gathering the rope and hiding were not a problem after all the time Jin had spent making sure he and Sasuke new how to hid their presents. The problem was controlling himself as the first customers of the day entered the hot springs.

_'Damn you Sensei' _he thought as he tried to not have a nose bleed.

Sasuke found himself in a similar situation, only he was hanging over the beds in the " Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club meeting house" AKA the Sasuke shrine. He too had no problem getting out of the rope cocoon and hiding most of his presents. However he did have a problem when a few awoke. He didn't know what woke them up but the second they opened their eyes and saw him he started running for his life and virginity. Unfortunately for Sasuke he had been seen. And as he ran the village was awoken by the screaming calls of mad fangirls chasing their obsession.

As the sun started to rise Jin was sitting in the kitchen, of the Uchiha main house, cooking a breakfast of stir-fried bacon and some eggs. Just as he sets the meals in three places on the table Naruto walks in and sits in his seat.

"You know Sensei one of these days you're the one who's going to find themselves hanging in a place that could cause you a lot of trouble." he said angrily as he starts attacking his breakfast. A few seconds later Sasuke slinked into the kitchen.

"Rough morning cousin?" asked Jin.

"You'll get your one day Jin. And when that happens I hope I have a camera with me." said Sasuke as he too attacked his breakfast. Jin just chuckled as he calmly ate his food.

"The day either of you can get the drop on me is the day I retire." Jin said as he calmly ate an apple, not touching any of the food that had been cooked. Half way through their meals Naruto and Sasuke noticed that Jin was not eating the food that was cooked.

"What did you do to the food?" they both asked in a deadpan voice.

"Today I did nothing to your breakfast. It is too important that you pass for me to interfere by doing something to you food." Jin's voice and body language told them that he was totally serious.

"If you didn't do something to the food, then why aren't you eating?" Naruto asked.

"The food would not have time to settle before I had to go to the council meeting." Jin said. It was the last two words that caused the two boys to shudder. Even though Donzo was dead the civilians had been trying everything they could to stop Jin from teaching Naruto and to have Renamon and Tenten executed. Of course they failed every time, but it still got irritating having to listen to their screaming and demanding. To make facts worse Jin was now the leader of the ROOT division of ANBE. Both boys had seen Jin after a long day of meetings and debriefings. Of course the two were usually glaring at him due to the training they had gone through under the eye of his Shadow Clone.

"So let us get this day started boys. Oh and remember…"

"Don't show off, and only do enough to pass the exam." Jin smiled as the two finished the phrase he had them learn by heart. After today he hoped to continue the lesson into their shinobi carriers.

**The Hokage Tower-Meeting Room**

The Hokage calmly walked into the crowded meeting room. The majority of the people in the room were wealthy merchants and other 'important' people in the village. Jin noticed the tired look in the Hokage seemed to have gotten worse in the last few days instead of better.

"Good morning everyone. Let's get started." The Hokage said causing everyone to focus on the front where he sat. "What is first today?"

"Lord Hokage," said a man who, while not being obscenely over weight, could obviously do with losing some weight. "The Civilians Council would like to put forth a motion to have certain elements that are deemed a threat to the people be dealt with."

After several more attempts by the civilians and a quick recess so that Tsume Inuzuka would not kill the civilians they finally reached some important business.

"I have spoken with Jin Uchiha, current head of the Uchiha clan, and he has requested to be temporarily be released from his position as head of ROOT so that he may take on a genin team. If there any objections please raise your hand." The entire Civilians Council raised their hands, hoping to stop Jin from teaching Sasuke anything that could cause him to be loyal to the Hokage over them. Idiots. "As there are no objections I must ask the Civilian Council to leave at this time, due to their tendency to interfere in things they have no right to be involved in." The last comment irritating several of the council members they grudgingly left.

After the civilians had left the Hokage turned to Jin and said, "Jin would you please name the three you would like on your team if they should pass.

"I, Jin Uchiha, Jonin of Konaha, request Hinata Hyūga, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki for my genin team." After Jin had finished making his request several of the other shinobi indicated that they would like to speak.

"What reasons do you have for requesting these three as your students?" the Hokage asked hoping to cut off several objections.

"I believe all three of these children have a great potential that is being hindered, either by themselves or by other persons. I have studied all three and believe that I have the skills and resources necessary in order to bring out their full potential."

After several discussions it was decided that the team would be allowed to form should all three members of the team pass the exam and Jin's personal test. Jin left the meeting and started for home when he heard someone call his name. Turning he sees Kakashi leaning against the wall right next to him.

"Is there something I can help you with Kakashi?" Jin asked even though he felt he knew what it was he wanted.

"We need to talk about you training Naruto Uzumaki."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know this being posted faster then most people can get on so I wont say much. Please cast your vote for the water dragoon. And remember I need those reviews or this might night be any good. Thank you

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that can be recognized as part of a franchise

As Jin was busy dealing with meetings and votes and Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were taking their graduation exams. To Naruto it seemed easier than normal. Probably because the last time Mizuki had failed him on a test Jin had personally taken him to see Anko and Ibiki. Turns out he was using genjutsu to cause Naruto to fail and sabotaging his other class work as well. The month and a half after that Jin spent cramming the basics down Naruto's throat. So the tests seemed to fly by, one after another.

When Naruto finally got to the ninjutsu test he prayed and prayed that it would not be the clone jutsu. Not because he couldn't make a clone, but because his clones had to be solid. Jin had found out that his issue with performing genjutsu was that whatever he tried became over loaded with chakra. So he had to use solid clones. But Jin had been very specific about how much skill he could show.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called from the testing room.

Naruto entered the room, looking as calm as a small pond on a windless day.

"Alright Naruto, please make two clones to pass the ninjutsu exam."

At Iruka's words Naruto's calm expression changed to a conflicted one.

"Is something wrong?" the scared instructor asked.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto started his debate obviously hitting a solution. "Are solid clones allowed?"

Iruka blinked at Naruto's question. "Um… I believe that they are admissible for special circumstances."

Naruto nodded than said. "As you know I held Renamon in a seal until Jin help remove whatever was corrupting her. This lead to me having higher than normal chakra reserves. As such I am requesting the allowance." Naruto hoped that he had worded it right. Just enough to get them to do as he needed, but not so much that they would question him more. Or worse give away too much information.

Iruka blinked several times before he started hitting his head on the table.

"Um Sensei?" Naruto asked concerned for the instructor's mental health.

"Sorry. I just realized that the only reason you did not pass the last two test was that I failed to account for the extra chakra in your system" Iruka said, his face pale at the thought that the last two years of Naruto's pranks could have been avoided.

Throwing one of the headbands to Naruto he said, "Go, please just go."

Naruto started out the door. He stopped for a moment and said "Hey Sensei. Want to grab ramen later. My treat."

Iruka looked at the blond and said "I'll see you there at five."

Without another word Naruto left, headband clutched tightly in hand.

**Later that night at Ichiraku**

"Congratulations." Four of the adults present said. Itsu, being a mute, simply gave them a thumbs up.

Jin had told them that once they had graduated they could have a small party, which they would pay back over time. They had invited Tenten and Renamon but they had plans for the night so they could not make it.

Before everyone started eating Jin pulled out a sake bottle and pored three drinks.

"Traditionally it would only be Sasuke and myself doing this, but because Naruto is living with us he will be joining us." Jin said causing several confused looks. "It is an Uchiha tradition that on the day one of our clan graduates he and his father or closest male relative spend the night drinking until they had emptied one sake bottle. The women do something in a building that is sealed so that men cannot get in."

Jin set the cups in front of the two boys and counted to three. As they drank the boys started having fits halfway through their first cup.

"Oh come on. This was the weakest the store had." Jin said seeing the reaction the two were having to the alcohol.

"So I had an interesting talk with Kakachi Hatake." Jin said to Iruka and Itsu after the two boys had passed out.

"Oh" said Iruka.

"Yes. Apparently he feels that he owes Naruto for something." Itsu gestured with a questioned look.

"He didn't say what for but he tried to get me to have Naruto put on his team." Itsu made several more gestures. First slowly then with great speed and enthusiasm.

"Yea. Maybe he is trying to connect with his teacher's son." Jin after taking the last swig of the bottle, grabbed the two boys. "Night gentlemen."

With that final fair well Jin walked out into the night.


End file.
